Con Amigos como estos
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: AU. Una pensión, estudiantes universitarios extranjeros, un solo habitante argentino en ese lugar de locos.. claro, ese gil era el hijo del dueño, ¡Así cualquiera! Argentina!Martín Hernández protagonista,temas sugestivos-inocentes y varias puteadas adentro!
1. ¡Che Chino!

_Con Amigos como estos, ¿Quien necesita Enemigos?_

.

.

.

(_Atención__: Tan solo algunas puteadas y una relación inestable_)

.

.

.

"¡Che chino!"

"¡¿A quién mierda le estas diciendo chino pelotudo?", le gritó harto Jong.

El coreano se había pasado toda la mañana dejando cada rincón de la pensión patas para arriba, mientras buscaba el desgraciado cuaderno de notas. La faltaba poco (dejando o quitando días, aproximadamente una semana) para rendir el examen que lo estaba volviendo loco y lo volvía insoportable con el resto de los giles que lo tenían que bancar en cualquier lugar a donde el flaco iba.  
Y él seguía a las puteadas.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿Así me vas a tratar? Ok, me parece que esto es mío de ahora en más y te vas a joder por boludo." Dijo cagándose de risa una voz a sus espaldas. El coreano se sobresaltó.

"¡ME PEGASTE UN SUSTO IDIOTA!" chilló Jong, dándose vuelta con toda la cara roja, para encontrarse con el puto cuaderno frente a su cara, tocando su nariz, en manos del argentino.

"Gil, ¿Esto es tuyo o no? No tengo ningúnnn problema en quedármelo y ver si vale algo por internet." Martín sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertido.  
Jong se le tiró encima aliviado, estrujándolo lo más fuerte posible.

"¡Sos un hijo de puta!, ¡Pero te amoooo!, ¡Me salvaste de un final de mierdaaaaa!"

"Se, ya se, ya se que la rompo. Gritalo más fuerte que creo que los de las Malvinas todavía no te escucharon." Siguió cagándose de risa el latinoamericano.

.

.

.

"Che chicos, hoy a la noche salimos, ¿Se unen?" preguntaron dos que pasaban por el pasillo. La puerta de la pieza estaba abierta y Martín y Jong estaba estudiando como dos infelices.

"Las ganas nos sobran...pero de estudio nos falta" respondió el argentino desde adentro y con mala gana. En su mente estaba puteando de arriba a abajo al libro, al profesor, a la materia, a la universidad..  
Jong estaba concentrado y con los ojos fijos en su cuaderno.

Los otros dos hicieron hombritos y con un "Como quieran" se fueron.

Después de unos segundos de insoportable silencio, se escuchó la voz del coreano,

"¡Me cago en el hijo de puta que inventó esta mierda!"

.

.

.

"Pero sos un... te tomaste la vida y media, ¿No?" lo atajó el coreano al ver que el otro se estaba tambaleando para llegar a la cama.

"Mm.. Jeje, no sabes la fiesta que te perdiste, lo que pasa es que sos un e-m-b-o-l-e" dijo bien borracho y de una manera más bien estúpida el argentino, mientras se sostenía del otro.

"Boludo" y Jong sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al borde de la cama Martín se desplomó... y se llevó al otro con él. El coreano abrió los ojos como platos y terminó arriba del argentino con un chillido de sorpresa.

"Carajo... me estas haciendo mierda" consiguió decir el de abajo, con una mueca de dolor.

"Pero si sos acolchonadito" lo cargó el otro, mientras se reía y clavaba su codo en la cara del otro. Le encantaba joderlo... de cualquier manera posible.

Y se hizo el silencio.

"Che, que pose gay"

Y Jong se apresuró a pararse, con la cara un tanto roja por el comentario.

"Palabras mágicas" cantó Martín sonriendo y preparándose para dormir.

El coreano lo vio ponerse cómodo y fue a su propia cama y se sentó contra la pared. Prendió la luz de su lado del cuarto, la laptop sobre la falda y puso música. Sonrió malévolamente.

"¡Hijo de puta callá eso y apagá la maldita luz que quiero dormir!"

Jong ensanchó su sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, prendió todas las luces del cuarto y puso a máximo volumen la laptop.

"Nah..."

Y un almohadón chocó contra la cabeza del coreano

Y rebotó,

Y cayó al piso.

.

.

.

_Nota de Autor_

Mega super flashero! Para todos aquellos que siempre quisieron leer algo con Corea del Sur (Jong) y Argentina (Martín), escrito en Argentino! =D

Lamento, mis queridos lectores, si se esperaban otra cosa... a lo que la escritura argentina respecta. He leído historias donde la gente escribe en Argentino sin conocer siquiera como la mayoría habla! He leído cosas escritas en idioma gauchesco o bien porteño, pero no muy seguido un intermedio.  
Normalmente nos caracterizan de una manera que, normalmente, solamente represente a una porción de nuestro país.

Una cosa que es cierta (y nunca voy a discutir) es que creo que somos unos de los pocos que utilizamos el "Vos" que, encima, cuando se escribe en una historia o algo así, suena horrible. Pero a lo que las malas palabras refiere... jeje, todos los países tienen las suyas, no? Y escribir el "Che" me hizo mucha gracia, teniendo en cuenta que hasta yo lo uso seguido cuando hablo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la idea de hacer estos tres cuentos cortos se me ocurrió una noche y, al no ser una historia, no tengo que preocuparme por tener que escribir más capítulos. Solo lo hice para divertirme!

La idea en general fue un grannnn invento. También me base un poco en la relación que tengo yo (como argentina) con una amiga coreana que tuvo que venir a vivir a Argentina con tan solo un año de edad. Ella es totalmente argentina en su forma de hablar.. por eso también Jong habla así en mis cuentos, asique por favor no me maten!

_Desde siempre suya y esperando ansiosamente sus comentarios,_

_Hana-Liatris~_


	2. El Gil, El Nazi y El Pollo

_Con Amigos como estos, ¿Quien necesita Enemigos?_

_._

_._

_._

_(Atención: Tan solo algunas puteadas y un par de relaciones explosivas)_

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 2, El Gil, El Nazi y El Pollo_

_._

_._

_._

_Dedicado a Nuestro Querido Argentina y a Nuestros invitados de honor y respeto-merecido-que-es-probable-que-muchos-nunca-les-vamos-a-dar, el Jodido Prusia, el No-Tan-Rebelde Alemania y aquel coso que todos amamos, el Groso Gilbird._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Ahí estaba el fiacoso de Martín, tirado sobre el sillón, boludeando de la mejor manera posible, dejando completamente de lado al embole de materia de Derecho que tendría que estar estudiando. Como buen pelotudo que era reboleó la lapicera al otro lado de la habitación, de alguna manera misteriosa y estúpida, mientras jugaba a contar los ladrillos de la pared, a las puteadas por no tener la laptop con internet y *Face encima.

"Mierda" pensó, "Ni a palos me levanto a buscarla..."

Y así quedó echado y pescadeando, esperando a algún flaco que entrara, para joder y, de paso, pedirle la lapicera.

Y justo Gilbert tuvo la mala... _muy_ mala suerte de caer primero.

"¡Che Gil!" gritó el tirado, sonriendo como un boludo.

"No me jodas ahora que estoy ocupado" le dijo, con cero ganas de bancarlo, el alemán al argentino, haciendo equilibrio con una pila de ropa sucia en sus manos (estaba intentando llegar así al lave-rap ponja de la otra cuadra*), consiguiendo hasta ese momento, mágicamente, no tirar nada a la mierda.

"Dale Gil, no seas chanta que no estas haciendo un carajo y pateame la lapicera que no te cuesta nada." siguió el porteño divertido, rompiéndole las pelotas al otro.

"¡La puta madre! ¡Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que no me boludees con 'Gil esto', 'Gil aquello'! "

"¡Pero Gil!.. ¿Preferís que te diga Gilberto o Gilbo? Y Gil es más corto.."

"¡Gilbert, solo Gilbert! ¡Y Gilberto es horrible!"

"¡Pero Gil!" agregó con una sonrisa el argentino, quien se estaba cagando de risa. Joder al otro era mil veces mejor que estudiar.

Pero el alemán se hartó y le pateó la lapicera, clavándosela en el medio de la cara.

"La puta que te parió..." dijo con la mano en la cara el porteño, toda la risa desapareciendo mágicamente, "Idiota".

Gilbert sonrió abiertamente y satisfecho... y se las picó tan rápido como la ropa en sus manos le dejaban.

*_Face_ = Facebook

*¿Saben que esta lleno de lavanderias japonesas en Buenos Aires? Jaja, bueno ahora lo saben, de ahí surgió eso del "_lave-rap ponja_"

.

.

.

"Tendrías que dejarla de acosar" le repondió medio harto el rubio alemán.

"¡Pero Bruder! Estoy tan cerca de que caiga a mis pies..." contestó Gil, sentado vagamente sobre el marmol de la cocina, mirando por la ventana a los grises edificios. Su hermano, que estaba pelando papas gracias a una apuesta pelotuda que había perdido contra el otro (era practicamente ver quien aguantaba más la presencia del frances pervertido, cosa que el rubio no consiguió soportar... ni aún usando al argentino como escudo), charlandole sobre sus temas amorosos que tan solo a él le importaban pero que, a pesar de formar parte de un trio con un nombre muy groso (del cual ustedes flacos sabran algo ya que sino no son dignos de estar leyendo este mamarracho de historia), el único que daba buenos consejos era su martirisado "hermanito"... entre comillas porque de "ito" no tenía nada.

Y asi de entretenido siguió todo durante un laaaargo rato hasta que el "alma de la fiesta" entró de un portazo.

"¡Me vienen bárbado muchachos! Justo los estaba buscando, les tengo que hacer una pregunta existencial" preguntó Martín con su mejore cara de me-van-a-matar-por-lo-que-estoy-por-decir. A lo que los alemanes solo levantaron las cejas al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno... Che, ¿Vieron Hitler?" empezó, por primera vez, no muy seguro de si continuar...o no, cosa que era divertido de ver, porque al ególatra ese, esa cara, le quedaba genial.

"¿Y qué con ese?" lo apuró el albino, queriéndo seguir con super-no-tan-interesante-historia.

"¿Era alemán o austríaco?" preguntó finalmente el argentino, avergonzandose. Pero che, no era su culpa si no había prestado ni media atención en la escuela... bueno, sobre todo en historia... eran mortales esas horas! La profe hablando y hablando... "No me miren así..." agregó cuando vio la cara de hijo de puta de Gil, quien se estaba riendo abiertamente.

"JAJA Boludo, el loco ese era austríaco, porque todo lo fail viene de ahí." le contestó entre risas. Ludwig lo miraba con toda la expresión de alguien que sabía que el otro iba a venirles con eso y que estaba pensando "Este es otro nabo".

"Me parecía" continuó Martín intentando ignorarlos, cruzando la cocina hacia el otro lado.

"Después de todo Hitly no tenía ni media pinta de nazi..." y cuando abrió la puerta para pasar al otro lado agregó sin cuidarse (cosa que casi le costó la vida) de bajar la voz:

"See, después de todo, ustedes son más nazis que él."

Y una papa le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

"Pero si seras... ¡Eso no se le dice a la gente pelotudo!"

.

.

.

"Pero chee, ¡Deja de acosar al pobre bicho! Pura crueldad animal lo tuyo"

El auto-proclamado prusiano clavó con fuerza y cierto odio sus ojos en el yankee.

"Como tratas a tu hermano es crueldad, boludo" le contestó, rostro por fin serio es su cara siempre jocosa y sarcástica.

"Na, ¡Pero si Mattie sabe que soy su héroe!" continuó Alfred (a quien me encantaría llamar "Alfredo", pero bueno, no lo voy a hacer tanto por amor a algunos que sí, e increiblemente, le encuentran algo de sexy a su nombre...)

Tan imbecil era el idiota de Alfie* que ni se había dado cuenta de la super y notable expresión de asesino serial que tenía Gil. Nadie, pero nadie se metía con él y su pollo, _nadie_.  
Y estaba a punto de acogotar al otro, en el momento en que el yankee le dio la espalda boludamente, cuando una puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando así el rompepelotas de Nuestro Querido Martín, dispuesto a hacer una inconciente entrada épica y cagar el momento de un asesinato fer-pecto.

"¡Qué le hiciste a Gil que parece rabioso!" dijo el argentino mientras dejaba unos pesados de embolante y pesado Derecho (que había paseado por todo el edificio) sobre la mesa de la habitación donde estaban.

"¿Ehh?" preguntó el norteamericano estupidamente, dándose vuelta y ya habiendo borrado de su cabezota el intercambio de palabras muy-poco-amables que había tenido con el alemán.

Gilbrid, el parajito más groso que el mundo nunca más va a tener, aprovechó la situación y se lanzó con odio a la cara del yankee, en venganza por lo que había dicho antes... el pollito quería incontrolablemente a su dueño, y no le gustaba para-nada la actitud de Alfredo (jeje).

"¡POLLO DE MIERDA!¡La puta que te parió!" empezó a chillar el yankee, intentando sacarse de encima al bicho.

El argentino solo se cagó de risa.

"Que boludo, te fuiste a meter con el Gil-Pollo"

Y Martín terminó arriba de Alfred, los dos hechos mierda, sobre el suelo.

"¡La puta madre flacos, es Gilbird, fucking Gilbird!"

* _Tan imbecil era el idiota de Alfie_= Perdón muchachos si hay alguién patriótico norteamericano, no lo trato a Alfred de tonto para molestarlos, sino porque el personaje no me cae muy bien y es genial para boludear!

.

.

.

**¡EXTRA! LEANLÓ CARAJO:**

"Bruder... ¿Qué mierda?" dijo medio dormido el rubio alemán, apareciéndose en la sala de la tele después de haberse echado una siestita... gran parte de la tarde.

En el sillón estaban Gil y Martín. El argentino bien puesto (y roncando) sobre el otro, mientras que el autoproclamado-prusiano se tomaba sin respirar y sonriendo felizmente el fondo de una botella de Quilmes*, de una de las baratas.

Desparramados por el suelo había un cementerio de botellas.

"No sabes que poca resistencia tiene este mino"

Y Ludwig no pudo evitar hacer un épico darse-la-mano-contra-la-cara

...

estando en piyama todavía.

*Quilmes= Cerveza.

.

.

.

_Nota de Autor:_

¡Muchachos! No me maten, estuve en una crisis de no-me-podía-sentar-a-escribir-nada, y tengo mis historias re abandonadas, estoy intentando seguir con "Todo lo Humano que podemos Ser", pero todavía le falta... ¡Paciencia chicos!  
Además de que aprovecho esta historia para escribir bien a lo argentino xD

¡El último Capítulo dedicado especialmente a mi Bruder-Hermana Kanashii .Umi! ¡Solo para vos!

El extra está inspirado en este dibujo bluestwaves. deviantart gallery / #/ d51igz9  
(Saquenles los espacios)

¡Comenten Muchachos! ¡Sino me desanimo y me pongo emo y todo lleva a un final muy trágico! ¡Escucho sus ideas!

_Siempre Suya_

_Hana-Liatris_


End file.
